Total Drama Brother
by Sof-Chan
Summary: Continuación de.."¿Dónde esta mi libro?"...las aventuras de Noah y Cody continuan,aun estando en un indeseado Reality Show..que les esperara?.REVIEWS PORFAVOR :D
1. Prologo emhesoy otras cosas

Si...la loca de Sof regreso,no me contube y..si...continuare escribiendo mas fics estupidos sin sentido!...Todo lo hago por mis fans TwT(si es que tengo xD)...Asi que bueno..here we go!...

Oh si Advertencias: mucho OOC,NoCo,si eres homofobico ni lo leas...esta historia no es apta para menores,lease bajo su propio riesgo,pesima ortografia,fumar cuasa cancer..blablabla creo que ya lo saben n.n

...y Otras cosas-

-Estamos en Canada,en unos sets de television de un canal llamado TeleTOON,donde unos grandes ejecutivos platicaban-

Ejecutivo1: los rankings del canal han bajado muchisimo este ultimo año,debemos cambiar eso..

Ejecutivo2: pero como?..nuestros programas apestan mas que Televisa y TV Azteca juntos...

Ejecutivo1: esperen tengo una idea...TRIGANME AL CREATIVO DE LA CADENA!

Creativo(quien estaba todo asustado y golpeado o.o;): a-ahora que quieren?..Yo que iba a saber que el programa que iba a remplazar a Laura en America iba a fracasar?

Ejecutivo1:(facepalm): ni me lo recuerdes...

-Flashback-

Narrador: aqui esta el show que una a madres e hijas..."Hablale al oso Rulo"

-se ve a un oso con una camara en la cabeza y se acerca con una señora del publico-

Señora: Me gustaria decir que ojala en el mundo haya menos Homero Simpson y mas dinero para las escuelas

-el oso Rulo Asiente con la cabeza-

Otra Señora: oye rulo por aqui...

-El Oso Rulo va con ella..pero se distrae con algo...una mesa con mucha comida-

Camarografo: no rulo nooo te lo comas!

Rulo: AHHHH(ruge y trata de comer algo)

Camarografo: Tranquilizantes!

-Le tiran unos cuantos..y Rulo se cae encima del camarografo x.x-

-Fin del Flashback-

Ejecutivo1: sabia que ver mucho Los Simpsons..no daria resultado ¬.¬..DA IDEAS CREATIVO...

Creativo: sepa la bola..,quizas un Reality Show...pero..NO ME MATE!...

Ejecutivo2: ya tengo una idea! que tal el Reality Show mas sadico de todos?

Ejecutivo1: que buena idea!..la gente ama los reality shows

Alguien por ahi(?): a mi nooo!

Ejecutivo1: CALLATE! Ò.Ó(disapra(???))..bueno decia..que buena idea...ahora que lo recuerdo,el ultimo programa que tuvo exito..fue un reality show..como se llamaba?

Ejecutivo2: Total Drama Island y tambien hisimos Total Drama Acción pero eso fue una caca...

Ejectuivo1: bueno..tengo una idea...(habla al celular) hola? agentes del FBI?..quiero que secues..digo que me traigan a ciertas personas...

Ejecutivo2: que hacemos con el creativo...

Ejecutivo1: QUE EL CORTEN LA CABEZA!..no...no FBI no les decia a ustedes,quiero que me los traigan vivos!

-Por Mientras que en otro lugar de Canada-

Noah: NOOO!..NOOO!..TODO MAL!

Cody: que te pasa Noah?

Noah: NO LO ENCUENTRO!...Estupido libro..DONDE CARAJOS ESTA?!

Cody: oye..no me grites,tampoco estoy en la esquina..y vamos ya superalo...YA PASARON 3 AÑOS?!

Noah: que te pasa?..solo han pasado 2 dias..desde todo ese mugrero de Monterrey ¬.¬

Cody: oh de veras?..ni cuenta me di xD...pero ya dejalo por la paz...vamos a distraernos...(se le acerca muy ejem..sensual)..quieres jugar conmigo?

Noah: oh...picaron..claro que si..JUGEMOS HALO 2! WOHOOO!

Cody:(facepalm) no me refiera a ese juego ¬.¬...

Noah: a que te referias entonces?

Cody: a..(no puede terminar la oración porque hay una explosion...)

Noah: AY NO TERRORISTAS!...achinga..Hombres de negro?

Cody: MIRA ES WILL SMITH :D

Agente: NO SOY WILL SMITH!..USTEDES VENDRAN CON NOSOTROS!

-Ya de noche..pasamos como tipo set de television-

Chris: Hola soy Chris McLain..me extrañaron?..soy el presentador de este nuevo reality show..ustedes recuerdan Total Drama Island?

Publico: Siiii!

Chris: y Total Drama Action tambien?

-Suenan grillos-

Chris: bueno..si como sea..el punto es..recuerdan a los concursantes?...bueno..MUCHOS DE ELLOS REGRESARAN EN ESTE NUEVO REALITY!...llamado...**Total Drama Brother**

Alguien del publico: andale..que original nombre ¬.¬

Chris: bueno..yo no le puse el nombre sabes?..a mi solo me pagan..bueno asi que preparense para ver mas mugrero..pero mugrero chido!

Alguien del publico: CHRIIIIIIIIII(grita re fuerte..tipo Homero Simpson)IIIIIIS

Chris: si?

Alguien: CHRIIIIIIIIIS

Chris: si?..Que jodidos quieres?

Alguien: PENDEJO TE HISE VOLTEAR xD!!

Chris: ya me hartaste!!..(le dispara con una metralleta)

Todos: o.o

Chris: alguien mas va a interrumpirme?

Todos: n-no...

Chris: bueno..entonces vayamos con los concursantes a la casa de Big Bro..digo de Total Drama Brother...

-Dentro de la casa... hay alguien tirado en el suelo-

-Eh..eh.-despierta-

-Miren! ya desperto!

Noah:(fue el que desperto): haha Cody..tube un sueño bien raro donde un wey que se parecia a Will Smith y que nos secuestra...AH CARAY!...esto no luce como mi cuarto

Cody: no fue un sueño...

Chris(en una pantallota): ah!..Hola Noah..BIENVENIDO SEAS A TOTAL DRAMA BROTHER!

Noah: que?..QUE?...NOOOO!(grito de niña)

-Continuara...-

Bueno..fin del 1er capitulo..ya se..una idea ya suada..la casa del gran hermanote lol...pero tenia que hacerlo(?)...Que pasara con Noah y Cody?..De que se tratara de este reality?...Por que no paro de hacerme esta preguntas?..Azul es un color?

bueno...las respuestas...y mucho mas en el siguiente capitulo de...**TOTAL...DRAMA...BROTHER!**

O quien sabe..quizas me podria equivocar xD

Gracias a quienes dejen reviews!..haran que esta historia brille como la anterior n.n


	2. No tengo idea

Total Drama Brother-Capitulo2. **No tengo idea**

Que buen titulo..PORQUE NO TENGO IDEA QUE ESCRIBIR..emh..bueno no tengo idea de lo que hago e.e..y fanfiction me odia...porque me borro el titulo del fic :S..ah si..deberia decir...

Capitulo 1-Prologo?..emh..eso..y otras cosas

pero este es el capitulo 2 xD,asi que cuando pueda arreglo eso..sale?

y...bueno a ver que sale..este es un fanfic no deseado(?)...nah mentira..pero el anterior ya tenia mas ideas xD

O quizas me equivoque...(???) en serio a ver que cosa me sale xD,aun asi..gracias por los 4 reviews...sobre lo de que cadena televisiva apesta mas...yo digo que TV Azteca,porque ya me tienen harta con sus nacaACADEMIAS -.- nomas les soporte hasta donde salia la tipa que cantaba mal con el nombre raro que no lo puedo decir(?) XD y odio a la Paty Chismoy ò.o(???)

Y Ademas porque..QUITARON FUTURAMA Y TODO EL ANIME QUE TENIAN!...Ahhh son unos pendejos ¬.¬...hasta que vuelvan pasar futurama en tele abierta sere feliz n.n

Fry: ya..deja de vivir en el pasado

Sof: ¬n¬ aja claro..como no me puedo congelar como tu le hisiste mijito..mira...oye..tu no perteneces a este fic Ò.Ó;;

Eh..me deje llevar..al menos televisa tiene uno que otro programa chistoso xD y caricaturas owo...lo unico malo que han hecho es..bueno quitar Otro Rollo..entre otras cosas(como muchas de sus taradanovelas)..pero igual estan menos acabados que en Tv Azteca...igual puse ambos para que no hubiera discriminación lol xD

ya..basta de blablabla DX!...AL FIIIIIC!

----

-Noah despierta, ve a Chris y grita como niña -

Noah: NOOO PREFIERO ESTAR EN JUEGOS MALEFICOS(aka-Saw)QUE AQUI AHHH!

Chris(en la pantallota): ah que lindo recibimiento..bueno me vale,vamos a presentar a los concursantes

Noah: hay mas gente? o.o;;;(voltea a atras y estan los demas con cara de "¬.¬ eres patetico...")

Chris: -.-;;;..bueno que quieres conducir el programa tu?...(silencio)..okey emepzemos..ya conocieron a **Noah y a Cody**...emh..tambien esta **Trent y Duncan**

Trent: Hola n.n(abraza a Duncan)

Duncan: ah si..como sea ¬.¬

Chris: aqui esta la homofobica de **Gwen** n.n

Gwen: NO SOY HOMOFOBICA Ò.Ó

Chris: todos vieron Laura en america como golpeabas a Trent señorita...

Gwen: pero..lo golpee por lo que me habia dicho en el parque...

Chris: no me interesa maldita homofobica..bueno tienen a **Bridgette y a Geoff**

Bridgette: es un gusto estar aqui n.n

Geoff: Bridgetteeee(la abraza) crei que te habias muerto T.T

Bridgette: porque?..por lo de nuestra pelicula? xD(nota: leer el otro fic) es ficción mi amor,estoy sana y salva n.n

Geoff: no...porque no te veia desde hace 5 minutos DX..Ah..(se da cuenta que se tiene que presentar) WOHOO A FESTEJAR :D

Chris: -.-;;;..emh tienen a la señorita boobies...digo a **Lindsay**

Lindsay: hola Chip :3

Chris: QUE SOY CHIRS!...Ah aqui tienen a bety la fea..

Beth: QUE SOY** BETH **¬.¬

Chris: aqui tienen a **Le Shawna**

Le Shawna: oh si Le Shawna llego para ganar n.n

Chris: a...(gulp) Melfica..digo** Heather**

Heather(suena musica de Darth Vader..y ah aqui si tiene cabello xD): Ashhh...Si ya,solo denme a mi el premio(lo dice mientras se ve las uñas)

Le Shawna: es una broma verdad,Chris?..me meti a este mugrero porque me dijiste que ella no iba a estar aqui ¬.¬

Chris(haciendose el menso).a poco?..no me acuerdo..(nadie le cree)nah..te heche mentiras,es que sus peleas hacen que suba el Ranking :D

Le Shawna: ¬.¬(piensa: con mi premio comprare una banda de mafiosos japoneses(yakuzas) y mataran a Chris y a Heather muajaja..o.o;)

Chris: aqui esta al sexy de **Justin**..eh..yo dije eso o lo pense?

Todos: lo dijiste ¬.¬..pero tienes razon el es hermoso o3o

Gwen: pero es malvado D: En Total Drama Action el me separo de Trent...

Chris: a la mierda TDA...sin embargo ya lo previnimos,asi que esta aqui con 2 condiciones.

Todos(menos Justin..ya veran): cuales? o.o

Chris: que no hable..si habla ,si dice una sola palabra..SERA EXPULSADO? :3

Todos(menos Justin xDDD): ..y la otra?

Chris: DE QUE SEA MUY SEXY!

Todos. SIII..este..oki

Justin n.n(solo sonrie y piensa: aun asi ganare esta idiotez)

Chris: bueno..aqui tienen a **Izzy**..donde esta Izzy?

-Se escucha algo arriba en el techo,el cual se rompe....y es ella que cae arriba de Noah-

Izzy: LES GUSTO MI ENTRADA?! :D IZZY IS HERE!

Noah: no x.x

Chris: y el ultimo es** Harold **n.n

Harold: porque siempre estoy para el ultimo? u.u..digo Dattebayo a todos!

Duncan: porque eres un maldito otaku ¬.¬..por eso...(Sof: oye..me ofendio xD)

Chris: y..bueno iban a participar tambien Courtney y Owen,pero hubo problemas..Corutney esta muerta

Todos: o.o

Harold: muahaha..digo dattebayo :S

Gwen: y Owen?

Chris: no cabe por la puerta n.n

Owen(intentando entrar xD) Ahh necesito..ver..a JUSTIN! Ò.Ó

Chris: asi que no participa..y bueno..les presentare a alguien

Voz: Hola bola de zoquetes ¬.¬

Trent: oh yo lo sabia...OYASHIROSAMA EXISTE MUAHAHAHA

Duncan: no..creo que es Jebus o.o

Cody: no!..es Santa owo

Izzy: NO!...es el fantasma de Michael Jackson n.n..Hi sir jackson!

Lindsay: no..es Tyler owo!!

Chris(facepalm) NO..EL ES BIG BROTHER!

Todos: ahhh..okey..quien? o.o

BB: Soy Big Brother soy el dueño de esta casa...durante todo este reality sere el que les dira todo sobre los desafios,nominaciones y esas cosas..ok?..babosos ¬.¬

Todos: ah...oye!..no somos babosos Ò.Ó

Chris: ya,dejen de pelearse con jebus..digo BB..ahora anunciare el premio sera..dah obvio un millon de dolares...asi que a desempacar y que tengan suerte(se aapga la pantalla)

Fin del capitulo...continuara...

----

Que tal?..al final si se me ocurrio algo xD..bueno cositas que aclarar...los que van a participar son:

Noah y Cody(obvio xD)

Trent y Duncan(si,siguen siendo gays aqui e.e)

Gwen(pobre..creen que es homofobica..bueno al menos ya no le dicen transexual xD)

Bridgette y Geoff( no tengo idea de como seran e.e)

Lindsay(encontrara a Tyler?)

Beth(a fuerzas tenia que ponerla .-...no por mucho muajaja xD)

Le Shawna(no tengo idea tampoco xD)

Heather(LOL ARRIBA ELLA! XD.. me gusta pero me encanta hacerle dialogos xD)

Justin(aqui estara mudo xD)

Izzy(la loca JAMAS debe faltar)

Harold(tampoco tengo idea...xD)

en total son 14 habitantes..mas nuestro nuevo amigo Big Brother xD

Y ah si..sobre quien es oyashirosama(es que ya me lo venian preguntando desde hace fics atras...) vean la serie "Higurashi no naku koro ni" para mas información,se los recomiendo ampliamente.

Bueno..al siguiente capitulo empiezan los resots(espero...)

Gracias por los reviews! gracias a cada 4 reviews un gatito consigue un hogar(?) xD


End file.
